Et la vie continua à Poudlard
by xPaully
Summary: Ma fiction relate les aventures des descendants des survivants et commence dix-neuf ans après la Guerre, quand Albus S. Potter fait son entrée à Poudlard, ainsi que Rose Weasley et Scorpius H. Malefoy. (Ndla: Ted n'est pas censé être encore à Poudlard lors de la rentrée d'Albus, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, il est en septième année.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre1 : King's Cross**

La Guerre s'était terminée il y a depuis dix-neuf ans maintenant. Harry Potter se tenait sur le quai de la gare King's Cross, accompagné de sa femme, Ginny, et des ses trois enfants : James Sirius, Albus Serverus et Lily Luna. Non loin d'eux arrivèrent Hermione et Ron, ses meilleurs amis, accompagnés eux même de leurs deux enfants : Rose et Hugo. Harry discutait avec Ginny quand Ron et Hermione vinrent à leur rencontre.

- Salut Harry, dit Ron, comment tu vas ?

- On a du se presser ce matin, Al' a eu énormément de mal à se lever. Mais nous avons réussi à arriver à l'heure, donc tout va bien. Et vous alors ? Répondit Harry.

- Rose est très stressée, dit Hermione, il a fallu la trainée jusqu'ici.

Ginny se tourna vers sa petite nièce.

- Tu sais, quand j'avais ton âge, j'étais tout aussi stressée que toi. Et mes frères n'arrangeaient en rien cela. Toi c'est différent, tu n'es pas seule à faire ton premier jour à Poudlard, c'est le cas d'Albus aussi, lui dit-elle.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Et se retourna pour se réfugier derrière sa mère.

- Hé Al', monte dans le train ! Hurla James par la fenêtre de son compartiment.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais à peine arrivé qu'il était déjà monté dans le train pour rejoindre Ted et Victoire dans leur compartiment.

Albus se retourna vers son père, inquiet.

- Ca va aller Albus Serverus, tout va bien se passer. Lui dit son père.

- Mais… et si jamais je me retrouve à Serpentard ?

- Hé bien sache que Serpentard est une maison aussi bien que les trois autres. Serverus Rogue était à Serpentard et c'est l'homme le plus courageux que je n'ai jamais connu, lui expliqua Harry, maintenant monte rejoindre ton frère, Teddy et ta cousine avec Rose.

Harry embrassa son fils, fit des signes de la main à James qui ne comptait pas redescendre dire au revoir à ses parents. Et enfin Albus et Rose montèrent dans le Poudlard Express.

Plus loin se trouvaient Draco Malefoy, qu'Harry avait choisi de sauver dix-neuf ans plus tôt, sa femme Asteria Greegrass et leur fils unique Scorpius Hyperion tout aussi inquiet que Rose à l'idée de faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Ses parents avaient été tous deux à Serpentard, et Scorpius ne voulant pas les décevoir, ni être le premier Malefoy à se retrouver dans une autre maison, avait peur d'être envoyer ailleurs qu'à Serpentard et en particulier à Gryffondor. Après avoir embrassé son père et sa mère, il monta dans le Poudlard Express, une boule au ventre.

**Ceci est ma première fiction que j'écrit. J'accepte toute critique, positive ou négative afin de m'améliorer. **

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard Express**

Albus rejoignit son frère, sa cousine et Ted dans leur compartiment comme le lui avait indiqué son père. Ils étaient assis, James discutait avec Ted et Victoire assise à coté de ce dernier lisait « sorcière hebdo ». Rose se plaça aux cotés de sa cousine pour lire le magazine par-dessus l'épaule de celle-ci. Quand à Albus il se mit du coté de son frère.

- Je te préviens Al', si tu n'es pas chez Gryffondor, je te renie ! lui dit James.

- Laisse le un peu James veux-tu ? Toutes les maisons ont la même valeur ! répondit Victoire, adressant un tendre sourire à son cousin terrifié.

- Moi la seule maison ou je ne veux pas me retrouver, c'est à Serpentard, papa m'a dit que si j'y allais, il ne voudrait plus me voir à la maison, dit Rose.

- Je suis sure qu'oncle Ron plaisantait Rosie, tu sais les Serpentard ne sont pas si stupides que toi, regarde, oncle Harry aurait pu tomber chez Serpentard, mais il n'a pas voulu alors il a été envoyé chez Gryffondor. Donc dans le cas où tu serais envoyé dans cette maison, qui n'est pas plus mauvaise que les autres, tu pourrais toujours refuser, lui expliqua Victoire.

Ted et James, laissant les « petits » discuter avec Victoire, se levèrent et sortirent du compartiment afin de trouver le chariot à friandises.

Scorpius était lui assis dans un compartiment où se trouvaient des élèves de deuxième année, les jumeaux Zabini, fils et fille de Blaise et Pansy Zabini. Le premier s'appelait Ethan et sa sœur Mary. Tous deux étaient à Serpentard, évidemment. Scorpius ne les aimait pas vraiment, mais c'était les deux seules personnes qu'il connaissait dans le train, c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était assis là. Mais il ne tarda pas à le regretter lorsque leurs amis vinrent les rejoindre.

- Rien qu'à tes cheveux, je peux dire que tu es le dernier Malefoy, je me trompe ? lui lança un des arrivants.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il savait que son grand-père était autrefois très connu et respecté, mais il avait péri quelques années auparavant à Azkaban, seul. Son père quand à lui, avait faillis suivre Lucius, mais il s'était ranger dès que la Guerre eut fini.

Scorpius n'attendit pas qu'on lui pose d'autres questions, et sortit du compartiment. Il ne savait pas où il irait, mais il ne voulait pas rester avec eux pour les entendre dire que les Malefoy n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient etc.

Ted et James passèrent vers le compartiment d'un groupe de Serpentard.

- Ah les Zabini, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être idiots ces deux là ! Pire que des trolls ! s'exclama James.

Passé le compartiment des Zabini, ils finirent par trouver le chariot et prirent autant de friandises qu'ils le pouvaient et rejoignirent leur compartiment.

Il y avait une personne en plus, une personne qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, mais que Ted reconnu très vite comme étant le fils Malefoy. Il avait entendu parler de cette famille, des sang-purs qui avaient horreur des « sang-de-bourbes » et des « traitres à leur sang ». De plus c'était leur cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui était la propre tante de sa mère, qui avait tué ses parents, Remus et Tonks. C'est pour cela que le petit Malefoy, bien qu'il ne le connaissait pas, ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? lui lança-t-il à peine entré dans le compartiment.

Le jeune Malefoy se retourna et se retrouva face à un élève, sûrement de septième année se dit-il, qui faisait le double de sa taille.

- Eh bien, je cherchais un compartiment, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir dans celui-ci… répondit-il.

- Teddy, ne soit pas si agressif enfin ! lui reprocha Victoire, depuis quand parle-tu comme ceci à des pauvres premières années ?

Ted répliqua quelque chose d'inaudible et s'assis sur la banquette. Il avait un faible pour Victoire bien qu'il ait grandi dans la famille Potter et qu'elle était leur cousine. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec elle. James étouffa un rire en voyant Ted se taire suite au reproche de Victoire. Il se tourna ensuite vers le petit blondinet.

- Et tu es ? le questionna-t-il.

- Scorpius Malefoy, lui répondit-il simplement le regard vers le sol.

- Malefoy ? Ahah, le fils de Draco Malefoy ? se moqua James.

- Oui, répondit Scorpius le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Papa m'a dit que Draco Malefoy ne valait pas mieux qu'une bouse de dragon et qu'oncle Harry aurait mieux fait de ne pas le sauver à la fin de la Guerre, que ca n'aurait pas été une grande perte. Dit Rose.

- Rose ! la réprimanda Victoire, il faut parfois ne pas répéter ce que te dis ton père, il dit parfois des âneries !

La petite Rose haussa les épaules et pris des mains de Ted quelques friandises et se rassis pour les manger sans un autre mot. Quant à Scorpius, il se sentait très gêné et n'osait plus relever le regard.

Albus eut pitié du blondinet, il n'était en rien responsable du comportement de ses ascendants, il lui proposa alors de s'assoir à ses cotés et partagea quelques friandises avec lui.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans un mot au sujet du père ou d'un des ascendants du petit Malefoy.

**Que pensez-vous de ce deuxième chapitre?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : La répartition**

Le Poudlard Express s'était enfin arrêter. Les premières années descendirent du train pour rejoindre Hagrid qui les emmènerait sur le lac. Les autres rejoignirent les diligences.

Albus et Scorpius, accompagnés de Rose montèrent dans une barque tous les trois et furent rejoins par un autre première année, le petit Peter Harper fils d'un ancien Serpentard comme il leur expliqua.

Arrivé à Poudlard, Hagrid conduisit les élèves dans le hall d'entrée où les rejoignit le professeur McGonagall. Après un petit rappel des règles les plus importantes à appliquer dans l'enceinte du château, elle invita les élèves à la suivre.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, les nouveaux élèves regardèrent de partout où ils pouvaient, certains faisaient des signes à d'autres élèves faisant partis de leur famille, mais la plupart étaient simplement émerveillé par ce qu'il s'offrait à leurs yeux : quatre grandes tables étaient dressée devant une cinquième, celle des professeurs, on pouvait voir des fantômes, les cierges flottaient au dessus des tables, et devant la table de professeurs se tenait un simple tabouret avec un miteux chapeau posé dessus.

Rose mit un coup de coude à son cousin pour lui faire remarquer le chapeau.

- Regarde Al', c'est le Choixpeau!

Le garçon ne fit qu'acquiescer, une boule dans la gorge.

Le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique.

- Ackerley, Elvis !

Le jeune Ackerley s'avança en direction du tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. A peine celui-ci fut-il poser qu'il s'exclama :

- Serdaigle !

Un toner d'applaudissements explosa de la table des Serdaigle et Elvis Ackerley partit rejoindre les élèves de sa maison, un sourire de soulagement aux lèvres.

McGonagall continua d'appeler les élèves, Albus reconnut certains noms d'anciens amis de son père comme Finnigan (« Gryffondor ! »), Jordan (« Gryffondor ! ») ou encore Thomas (« Poufsouffle ! »).

- Malefoy, Scorpius Hypérion !

Albus se tourna vers le petit blondinet, lui sourit légèrement, et ce dernier s'avança et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Mh mh… Un Malefoy, cela faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas eu. Tu semble pourtant quelque peu différent de tes parents, MAIS, tu iras dans la même maison qu'eux. Serpentard !

Scorpius rejoignit la table des Serpentard, soulagé de ne pas décevoir et/ou déshonorer sa famille en allant dans une autre maison.

Quelques personnes plus tard…

- Potter, Albus Severus !

Albus blêmit, c'était son tour. Il vit James lui faire un grand sourire, Ted et Victoire à ses cotés. Il s'avança et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. « Pas à Serpentard, je vous en supplie, pas à Serpentard ! » pensa-t-il très fort.

- Tiens donc, tu me rappelle un ancien élève, un Potter, Harry Potter. Il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard lui non plus. Tu lui ressemble étrangement. Serpentard pourrait t'apporter un bon nombre de choses que les autres maisons ne t'apporteraient pas jeune Potter. Tu es intelligent et malin. Tu as tout d'un Serpentard.

Albus repensa à ce que lui avait dit son père, qu'être à Serpentard ne devait pas lui faire peur, et que Serpentard était une aussi bonne maison que les autres. Le Choixpeau ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps :

- Serpentard !

A ces mots le sourire de James se transforma en une grimace. Comment son propre frère pouvait se retrouver chez Serpentard, avec toute cette racaille ?! Il vit son jeune frère pâlir pour finalement se diriger vers la table à l'opposé de la sienne et retrouver le petit Malefoy. Il n'écouta pas la suite de la répartition, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. C'est Rose qui le fit sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'elle rejoignit la table des Gryffondor.

De son coté, Albus discutait avec Scorpius. Il jeta quelques regards à son frère qui ne le regardait plus et qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il se dit que celui-ci ne devait pas être fier d'avoir un frère à Serpentard… Mais lui ca lui était égal finalement. Et puis il était avec Scorpius qui n'avait pas l'air si horrible que ca, il était même plutôt gentil.

Le repas fut servit à la fin de la répartition, les discussions battaient leurs pleins à la fin du repas lorsque le professeur McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard depuis 19 ans maintenant, se leva et réclama le silence. Aussitôt tous les élèves se turent. Elle rappela les règles de sécurité élémentaires, aussi qu'il était interdit de faire usage de la magie en dehors des cours, que l'aile gauche du troisième étage était formellement interdite d'accès, puis finit par leur adresser une bonne nuit.

A ces mots, tous les élèves se levèrent et suivirent leurs préfets jusqu'à la salle commune de chacune des quatre maisons. James, Ted, Victoire et Rose partirent donc pour le portrait de la grosse dame au septième étage, tandis qu'Albus et Scorpius s'en allèrent pour les cachots, rejoindre leur salle commune sous le lac.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le premier jour de classe.**

Albus avait beaucoup entendu son frère, sa cousine et Ted parler de la beauté de la salle commune des Gryffondor, des tons rouges et ors magnifiques d'après eux. C'est pour cela qu'il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la salle commune des Serpentard, SA salle commune. Car celle-ci se trouvant dans les cachots, sous le lacs, Albus n'arrivait pas bien à imaginer autre chose qu'une sale glauque et froide, et cela ne le réjouissait pas du tout.

Arrivé devant un simple mur des cachots, le préfet se tourna vers les premières années pour leur donner le mot de passe : polynectar. Après ces quelques mots, il se retourna, prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Les premières années ne furent pas lents à le suivre.

Albus resta sans voix. La salle était grande et belle, magnifique même, rien à voir avec ce à quoi il s'attendait. Bien sûr, la salle était dans les tons de vert et d'argent, mais un vert émeraude, apaisant. De plus la lumière était dans les mêmes tons car elle était filtrée par le lac au dessus de leurs têtes. La décoration était plutôt simple, quelques portraits de personnes célèbres ayant appartenu à Serpentard durant leurs études, Albus y reconnut Severus Rogue.

- Tu viens Albus, on va voir nos chambres ! dit Scorpius, le sortant de ses pensées.

Les deux jeunes garçons se hâtèrent donc vers les chambres. Albus n'en fut que plus émerveillé. Devant lui se dressaient plusieurs lits à baldaquins bordés des couleurs de Serpentard. Ses affaires étaient déjà là, posées au pied du lit qui serait désormais le sien. Devant ce confort qui s'offrait à lui, Albus se rendit compte qu'il était extrêmement fatigué.

- Je vais aller me coucher moi, dit-il simplement à Scorpius.

Celui-ci était déjà entrain de chercher son pyjama dans sa valise. Il se changea, lui souhaita bonne nuit et se coucha. Albus fit de même et s'endormit très vite.

Le premier jour de cours débuta. Albus se réveilla, s'habilla en vitesse puis commença à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il remarqua que Scorpius dormait encore. Il s'approcha timidement du blond et le secoua légèrement afin de le réveiller. Le jeune Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut :

- Hein quoi ?

- C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner Scorpius, annonça Albus.

Lorsque le jeune garçon fut fin prêt, les deux Serpentard se rendirent à la Grande Salle. Là, le professeur Zabini, leur directeur de maison et professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, leur donna leurs emplois du temps :

Lundi: 9h-10h **Métamorphose** avec les Gryffondor. / 10h-12h **Potions **avec les Poufsouffle.

14h-15h **Sortilèges **avec les Serdaigle. / 15h-17h **DCFDM **avec les Serdaigle.

Mardi: 8h-10h **Histoire de la Magie **avec les Gryffondor. / 10h-11h **Astronomie **avec les Serdaigle. / 11h-12h **Botanique **avec les Poufsouffle.

14h-16h **Métamorphose** avec les Gryffondor. / 16h-18h **Soins aux créatures M. **avec les Gryffondor.

Mercredi: 9h-10h **Sortilèges **avec les Serdaigle. / 10h-12h **Botanique **avec les Poufsouffle.

14h-15h **Histoire de la Magie **avec les Gryffondor. / 15h-17h **Potions **avec les Poufsouffle.

Jeudi: 8h-10h **Botanique **avec les Poufsouffle. / 10h-12h **DCFDM **avec les Serdaigle.

14h-15h **Astronomie **avec les Serdaigle. / 15h-16h **Vol **Toutes les maisons. / 16h-18h **Métamorphose** avec les Gryffondor.

Vendredi: 8h-10h **Sortilèges **avec les Serdaigle. / 10h-11h **Soins aux créatures M. **avec les Gryffondor. / 11h-12h **Potions **avec les Poufsouffle.

15h-16h **DCFDM **avec les Serdaigle. / 16h-17h **Botanique **avec les Poufsouffle.

- Nouveauté cette année, dit Zabini, les premières années auront des cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Albus trouva son emploi du temps plutôt pas mal car il se retrouverait avec Rose dans de nombreux cours. Il avait hâte de commencer.

- Nous commençons donc par une heure de trou, s'exclama Scorpius, j'aurais pu dormir une heure de plus…

James vint trouver son frère et lui prit son emploi du temps des mains.

- Depuis quand est-ce que les premières années ont cours de soins aux créatures magiques ?! Et tu as de nombreuses heures de trous, tu pourras bien travailler Al ! railla James.

Albus lui reprit son emploi du temps et le rangea dans son sac.

- Tu vas être en retard pour ton premier cours James, tu devrais y aller, lui suggéra Albus.

James eut une légère grimace et sortit de la grande salle.

Albus et Scorpius se rendirent à leur premier cours de la journée, un peu anxieux tous les deux. McGonagall était déjà dans la salle, lèvres pincées, attendant que tous les élèves entrent. Albus prit place entre Scorpius et sa cousine Rose qui était dans la même classe que lui pour la Métamorphose.

- Bien, installez-vous et sortez vos affaires. Oui, votre baguette aussi Mr Thomas, nous sommes dans une école de magie me semble-t-il !

Les élèves obéirent sans un mot.

- Nous allons commencer par le chapitre premier : Introduction à la métamorphose page 6 de votre manuel, déclara McGonagall.

Elle demanda à certains élèves de lire le chapitre puis, après vingt minutes de lecture, les pria de fermer leurs ouvrages. Ils allaient commencer par essayer de changer une clé en porte clé. D'après le professeur, ce sort était simple d'exécution car il fallait métamorphoser de petits objets inanimés et de même nature. Durant les 40 minutes restantes, les élèves s'entrainèrent à lancer ce sort. Scorpius réussit à son deuxième essai, il arrivait même à faire changer le porte clé de couleur. Lily quand à elle avait réussi du premier coup. Albus se renfrogna lorsqu'il en arrivait à son 15ème échec. A la fin du cours, il n'avait réussi qu'une fois à métamorphosé le stupide petit objet.

- T'en fais pas Al', ca viendra, le rassura Scorpius.

Le jeune Potter ne répondit pas, bien trop vexé par son échec.

Le premier cours de Potions quand à lui se passa plutôt bien Albus comme pour Scorpius, par groupe de deux, ils avaient dû concocter un remède contre les furoncles, que nos deux jeunes Serpentard avaient réussi à la perfection.

Scorpius et Albus sortirent des cachots afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris étouffés venant de l'autre coté du couloir. Ils échangèrent un regard puis se décidèrent à aller voir ce qui pouvait bien faire ce bruit.

Une jeune fille, de Poufsouffle, se tenait seule debout devant un épouventard et n'osait pas bouger tant elle avait peur. Scorpius éclata de rire en découvrant se spectacle, se délectant de voir la jeune fille ainsi pétrifiée devant un simple épouventard. Albus jeta un regard glacé à son camarade.

- Je vais trouver Teddy, il sait ridiculiser les épouventards. En attendant, ne reste pas planté là et file l'aider, la réconforter ou je ne sais pas !

Le jeune homme courut en direction de la Grande Salle afin de trouver Ted. Il était assis aux cotés de James entrain de commencer tranquillement son repas.

- Ted, il faut que tu viennes voir s'il te plait, dit Albus d'une voix toute essoufflée.

Il exposa rapidement les faits à Ted, qui le suivit après avoir finit sa bouchée.

Après que le Gryffondor se soit occupé de l'épouventard, il retourna tranquillement rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle, non sans avoir discuté un instant avec Albus.

Celui-ci se retourna vers Scorpius qui se tenait face à lui, un petit air supérieur digne de son père aurait pensé Harry s'il le voyait. Albus était quelque peu déçu par la réaction de son camarade, il le pensait moins « Malefoy » que ce qu'on avait pu lui raconter sur son père.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans qu'Albus ou Scorpius ne daignent s'adresser la paroles.

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
